mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Associated Classical Element
So far, only the pre-scratch kids have been hinted to correspond with a classical element. The post-scratch kids are instead related to the noble gases, which are elements of the periodic table, given that Jane, Jake, Dirk, and Roxy's lands involve Helium, Xenon, Krypton, and Neon respectively. Interestingly, the Consorts of the post-scratch kid's session referred to them as 'Nobles' as opposed to 'Heroes'. Most of these hints are subtle, such as the weather outside the kids' houses, their Denizen, or their respective cruxite artifacts. Air John Egbert's associated classical element. *'Cruxite Artifact:' John's cruxite artifact is an apple. Apples are harvested during the autumn, the windiest of all seasons. *'Weather:' The weather outside John's house when he was introduced was a breezy day. *'Denizen:' The Denizen of LOWAS is Typheus, a monster in Greek mythology. He was the Father of the Winds and Storms. *'Planet name: '''Land of Wind and Shade *'Guardian's Vice:' John's Dad is associated with the fumes of baking and smoking. *'Guardian's Features:' John's dad only has a nose and a pipe where his mouth should be, both relating to breathing and thus air. *'Eye Color:' John's eyes are blue, the color of the sky, which ties into air. *'Miscellaneous:' John's associated classical element is hinted the most by his title, the Heir of Breath. John is also interested in the movie Con Air, which further ties with his element. John was seen wearing a spades shirt. Spades are the equivalent of "swords" in Tarot, which in turn represent the element of air. Also, the words "heir" and "air" are pronounced near-identically. Water Rose Lalonde's associated classical element. *'Cruxite Artifact:' Rose's cruxite artifact is a bottle. Bottles often contain liquids such as water, and are generally made out of glass (which comes from sand at the beach). Breaking a wine bottle was also a common method of christening a new water vessel such as a boat. *'Weather:' The weather outside Rose's house was a torrential downpour of rain. *'Denizen:' Rose's Denizen is Cetus, the monstrous personification of the sea and its terrors. Its appearance is unclear, as some descriptions state it is a large fish or whale, while others depict it as a serpent. During the latter part of December (Rose's birth month), the entire sky is darkened and dominated by the constellation Cetus, and this time is called "entering the whale's belly". These may be references to Rose's interest in Horrorterrors and her going grimdark. The constellation is also placed between other sea-related constellations, such as the seadwellers ones (Aquarius and Pisces) and even one that one is named after. *'Planet name: Land of Light and Rain *'''Guardian's Vice: Rose's mother has a drinking problem. It should also be noted that earlier in the story, Mom Lalonde was ironically cleaning the house during the power outage ( ). *'Guardian's Features:' Mom Lalonde only has lips, which relate to drinking and thus water. *'Eye Color:' Rose's eyes are purple, matching the grapes used to make wine. The deep underwater is also associated with purple. *'Miscellaneous:' It should also be noted that there is a river flowing directly through the Lalondes' mansion (which was inspired by Frank Lloyd Wright's Fallingwater). The meteor Rose arrived on also killed all the aquatic life in the nearby lake, similar to what was done by Cetus on LOLAR. Rose's associated classical element is also hinted in her planet's title. Rose's class is a Seer, which sounds like "sea". Rose's interest in the occult may also relate to water, as occult monsters are feared to rest in the depth of the sea. Her pet, who became a sprite, was Jaspers. Cats tend to hate water. Fire Dave Strider's associated classical element. *'Cruxite Artifact:' Dave's cruxite artifact is a crow's egg. Eggs need time and warmth before hatching, and this is reflected in Dave's planet, the Land of Heat and Clockwork. *'Denizen:' Dave's Denizen is Hephaestus, the Greek god of blacksmiths and fire. Hephaestus used the inside of a volcano as his forge. *'Planet name: '''Land of Heat and Clockwork *'Weather:' The weather outside Dave's apartment building was a sultry, hot day, and the city he lived in was later burning from the meteors. *'Guardian's Vice:' Dave's Bro has a number of pornographic posters. Lust and desires are often likened to fire. *'Guardian's Features:' Bro Strider only has eyes (or shades at least), since fire is a source of light which allows us to see. *'Eye Color:' Dave's eyes are red, the color of fire. *'Miscellaneous:' Dave's rapping also leads to "sick burns", which further relates to fire. Also, rapping itself is referred to as "throwing down sick fires". Earth Jade Harley's associated classical element. *'Cruxite Artifact:' Jade's cruxite artifact is a Becquerel-shaped piñata. The tree it hangs from is probably the simplest and most obvious reference to Jade's classical element. When piñatas are smashed, candy and toys fall to the ''ground. Piñatas are also made out of organic ingredients (such as plants and animals). Dogs are also often associated with the Earth because they like to bury things in the ground. *'Denizen:' Jade's Denizen is Echidna, the mother of all monsters in Greek mythology. Zeus allowed her to give birth in peace inside one of the caves of Crete so that the demigod heroes would have something to fight in the future. *'Weather:' The weather outside Jade's house is a sunny day. This probably relates to the life-giving energy given to the earth by the sun. *'Guardians' Vice:' Jade's guardians are Becquerel and her Grandpa. Becquerel, being the first guardian of pre-scratch Earth, has the ability to warp space. He likes irradiated steaks exposed to materials found deep inside the earth like Uranium. Grandpa has traveled the Earth in the past and likes being outside (on the hunt). *'Guardian's Features:' Becquerel only has ears, which could relate to the idiom "to keep an ear to the ground", which means to stay alert and look for clues, which suits Bec. It could also relate to sound being vibrations, just like earthquakes are vibrations. *'Eye Color:' Jade's eyes are green, a color associated with plants, and grass which grows from the earth. Her name also ties in to this; as Jade is a green color as well as a semi-precious stone. *'Miscellaneous:' Jade's title as the Witch of Space also ties with her associated classical element, perhaps as what it references, Space, forms a direct contrast to her element of Earth. It is also possible that space refers to planets, which again ties back to Earth. Jade, unlike the other kids, lives on a coral atoll instead of on the mainland. Her planet, the Land of Frost and Frogs, is also heavily forested. Jade is also interested in horticulture (flora) as well as the furry fandom (fauna). Jade was seen wearing a shirt with a diamond-shaped Skaia-net logo. Diamonds are the equivalent of "coins/pentacles" in Tarot, which in turn represent the element of earth. Category:Homestuck concepts